


Bonds

by KaraSmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcoholic Alex Danvers, Alcoholic Barry Allen, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Dark Barry Allen, Dark Kara Danvers, Deo Agent Barry Allen, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers has Sara Lance's Arrow Timeline, Kara Danvers is Allergic to Lead, Kara Danvers is Part Daxamite Part Kryptonian Part Human, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Alex Danvers, STAR Labs is a DEO base, Short Term Karivarry, Sort of DEO Agent Caitlin Snow, Sort of DEO Agent Cisco Ramon, different timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraSmoak/pseuds/KaraSmoak
Summary: Barry Allen, Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen are in college, watch the evolution of their lives since that point. Btw, the timelines are a little different than in the shows. Love, action, hardships, and tears are in order.OR My attempt to romance...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, this is the first fanfiction I posted on FFN, so... I hope you like it
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1: arrival in college

Kara had talked this threw with Alex and Eliza, she knew she was ready to go to college outside of Midvale, and besides, she wanted to be closer to her cousin, so what better way to do both then to go to Metropolis university. They have a great journalism program and she knew that she would love it, after following Clark around once or twice while he was doing his job interviewing people.

After visiting Metropolis a few times to see Clark, she knew some of the good places to eat or to visit when she had time.

Before she went to put her bags in her dorm with Alex and Eliza, Clark invited his cousin to go eat lunch while Eliza and Alex went for a walk, knowing the two kryptonians had a lot to talk about while eating an enormous amount of food.

“Call me if you need anything, promise?” Clark asked his cousin, while she got out of Clark’s car.

“Promise. Love you,” Kara said, closing the door. Clark opened the window of his car.

“Love you too. Here, take this,” Clark said, tossing something to Kara, who stopped walking when she heard her cousin tossing something towards her.

“What is it?” she asked, opening her hand to see what it was.

“A key for the apartment. Lois suggested it, since your dorm room will probably be small, and you would want to have friends, so if we are not there you want to invite a few friends, you can, but the alcohol stays where it is,” Clark said, warning in that last part.

“Thanks. I promise I will leave the alcohol where it is when I have friends over at the apartment,” Kara said, leaving to see Alex and Eliza arriving to their car.

“Time to go see your dorm room. Shall we?” Alex said, a smirk on her face. The two oldest women took a bag each and Kara took the last two, since she was the strongest between the three.

When they got inside the dorm room, they found a blond girl already there, taking her bags and placing them in one of the four rooms. The fourth was the bathroom, which they realized a few seconds ago, since it was not on the same side as the other three, who were on the right. “Oh hey! I’m Laurel Lance, nice to finally meet you,” the blond-haired girl said, once she saw that people were in the doorway. She held up her hand, so Kara could shake it.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, it is nice to meet you too,” Kara said, shaking Laurel’s hand, carefully, so not to break it.

“I hope it is fine with you, I took the last room, the farthest in the corridor,” Laurel said, taking her other bags.

“It’s fine, I wanted to take the closest one anyway. This is my foster mother Eliza Danvers and my sister, Alex Danvers,” Kara said, pointing at the two behind her. Laurel waved them hello, then continued taking her bags. Kara did the same, as they entered the first room on the right.

It was big, with a Queen size bed, a desk, a table next to the bed and a wardrobe. There was also a window in the room, so they could see the back of the university. “Here. We should leave, so we don’t get caught in the traffic, bye Kara. Call if you need anything,” Eliza said, hugging Kara. Alex also hugged her sister.

“Bye guys. Don’t worry, I will be fine,” Kara said, waving them goodbye. Kara started unpacking and went to the living room to put a small box of movies. In the living room, there was a rather big couch, a television, a DVD player and a table in between the couch and the television set. She also went to see the small kitchen, to familiarize herself with the dorm. The kitchen was small. There was a counter, a few drawers with dishes and other kitchenware, a sink, a small fridge with a freezer, an oven/toaster/microwave. There were no dishwasher or laundry machine, the latter was in a common room on the same floor.

Kara was still unpacking in her room when she heard people enter the room and talk. She thought it was Laurel with some friends, but it was not her voice, it was probably their other roommate. She got out of her room at the same time as Laurel, to see a young African-American girl talk with an African-American man, probably her father, and another guy entered the room with them, he was tall, brunet, and kind of cute according to Kara. “Hi, I’m Laurel Lance, this is Kara Danvers, you must be our third roommate, Iris West,” Laurel said, pointing towards Kara, who was still frozen, looking at the young man.

“Hi, yes, I’m Iris West, this is my dad, Joe West and this is Barry Allen, he also goes here,” Iris said, pointing at the other men next to her.

“Uh... hi...” Barry stuttered, as he held his hand to shake Kara’s.

“Yah... hi...” Kara unfroze, shaking his hand. “Iris, we will let you unpack. I will go back home, now, call if you need anything,” Joe said, dragging Barry out of the room. Barry understood and went to his room to unpack his stuff.

When Barry got into his dorm room, he saw a blond man talking with a brunet man. “Hey,” they brunet man waved to Barry, who entered the room.

“He... hey...” Barry said, staring at the blond.

“I’m Tommy Merlyn and this is Oliver Queen, looks like we are roomies,” Tommy said, going to take something from the fridge.

“Ollie, want a beer?” Tommy asked Oliver, who nodded, and Tommy gave him a beer. He turned to Barry, but before he could ask, Barry refused the beer. Oliver too, seemed to be speechless when he looked at Barry.

“Earth to Oliver! Ollie, we need to go meet up with Laurel at her dorm room,” Tommy said, clapping his hands in Oliver’s face.

“Yah sure, let’s go,” Oliver said, taking his jacket, and followed Tommy outside, leaving Barry alone to unpack.

The three girls hear a knock at the door of their dorm. “It’s probably my friends, I hope you don’t mind I invited them to come,” Laurel said, going to open the door.

“Hey Laurel, we are all settled in, how about you?” Tommy asked, as him and Oliver entered the room.

“I am all settled too. Tommy, Olly, meet my roommates Kara Danvers and Iris West. Kara, Iris, meet my two best friends Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen,” Laurel did the introductions.

“Hey. Laurel, I did not know you had such beautiful roommates,” Tommy smirked, making Laurel groaned.

“Oh please! Merlyn, stop hitting on every girl you see!” Laurel said, making Tommy and Oliver laugh. “Queen, what is going on, you are unusually quiet,” Laurel added, looking at Oliver. Oliver was looking at Kara, gazing silently and being speechless. Kara was also speechless, fiddling with her glasses, looking at Oliver, the same way she looked at Barry.

“Ok... Laurel, we will see you later,” Tommy said, taking Oliver by the arm, and leaving the room. 

“Oliver, the hell is going on with you? You acted the same way when we met our nerdy roommate,” Tommy asked, when they were outside and going to their room.

“I don’t know what is going on with me... I like both Barry and Kara... but I get speechless every time I look at them,” Oliver said, unsure about saying that to his best friend.

“Well news flash, they are the same when they look at you and probably when they look at each other. Ask them out, see what happens,” Tommy said to his best friend, a smile on his face.

The next day, in a cafe, Iris and Barry were talking about the same thing as Tommy and Oliver. Iris told her best friend and brother that he should ask them out as well. Laurel was doing the same with Kara in their room.

The next day, Oliver, Kara and Barry walked into each other in the corridor. “Hey... how are you?” Oliver asked the other two. They nodded.

“Yah, we are great. I wanted to ask you guys something, would you like to go out sometime?” Kara asked, a little nervous.

“Yes, I would like that. I wanted to ask you the same thing actually,” Oliver said, shocked she asked them the same thing he wanted to ask them.

“Me too. So, is it like going to be a date?” Barry asked, and they nodded, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment!


	2. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Kara and Barry's first date is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I had to rewrite some things!  
Thanks for betaing this chapter, Mercia! It has been appropriated!
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing regarding the CW!

"Laurel, Iris, the guys are coming soon, so can you leave now?" Kara asked and checked her phone. It was the night of the date. She pushed her roommates out of the room. When the she heard a knock, Kara sped to the door. "Coming!" Kara said, opening the door.

"Hey Kara," Oliver said as Kara stepped to the side to let both boys enter her dorm room.

"Hey Oliver, Barry," Kara said, nervous.

"So... what are the plans for tonight?" Barry asked, taking off his jacket.

"Well, I was thinking that we could have Chinese take-out while we watch a movie. We can chose the movie together," Kara said, fiddling with her glasses nervously.

They checked the options for their order and after, while Kara called the Chinese restaurant, Barry and Oliver went to see the box of movies.

"Did you find a good movie?" Kara asked, when she had finished her call.

"Well, you have good movies, and oh! Musicals! I love musicals! We should watch the Wizard of Oz! Oh! You have Singing in the Rain! We could watch them both, I mean if you want," Barry said, looking into the box with Oliver by his side.

"Sure. I love them both, so we can watch both. Anyway, we have time. We can wait for the food before we watch the Wizard of Oz, anyway the food is coming soon. We can eat while watching the first movie and then just relax while watching the second one," Kara suggested, and both Oliver and Barry nodded in agreement.

While they were waiting for the food, Oliver decided to initiate a conversation. "So... what do your parents do for a living?" he asked both of them.

"Um... my parents died in a fire when I was thirteen and my cousin found me after and brought me to this amazing family. I really love my foster mother and sister. My foster father died two years after I arrived though..." Kara said. It was a lie, but it was what she and her cousin came up with to explain why they were related.

"My mother died when I was eleven and they think it was my dad, so they locked him up at Iron Heights. I was taken in by the lead detective of the investigation, Joe West, Iris' dad. He is nice, I really love him," Barry said, and Kara and Barry embraced each other, feeling the pain of one another.

"I am really sorry for both of you..." Oliver said, feeling bad now. He hugged both of them.

Until the food arrived, it was lighter conversations, though. Oliver talked about his parents and his sister and some of his young outings as kids with his friends, Barry talked about a few things he did as a teenager with Iris, and Kara talked about her life when she arrived in the Danvers family.

When the food finally arrived, fifteen minutes later, Barry went to take the bag and pay for the food while Kara went to place the Wizard of Oz movie into the DVD player.

"You did not have to pay. Come on, how much was it?" Kara asked, taking the bill.

"No need! You invited us. The least I could do is pay for the food!" Barry said, taking the bill back from Kara.

"Did you order all this just for the three of us?" Oliver asked, after taking the bag of Chinese food from the others.

"Well... I am hungry and I eat a lot...?" Kara said, shrugging.

"A lot? We have enough for an army!" Barry said, also looking inside the bag.

"Hey. A girl's gotta eat! And besides, I like leftovers," Kara said, a smile on her face.

At the end of the movie, most of the food had been eaten. There were enough leftovers for Kara, though, even if this would usually be enough for three to four people. They placed the food in the fridge and Kara changed the Wizard of Oz for Singing in the Rain in the DVD player. They all went back on the couch, Kara's head on Oliver's shoulder and Barry's arm around both their shoulders.

At three quarters of the movie, Kara had fallen asleep on Oliver's shoulder, so the boys switched off the TV.

"We should probably put her in bed," Barry whispered and Oliver nodded, taking Kara, carefully, bridal style.

While Oliver was taking Kara to her room, Barry was taking the rest of their food back to the kitchen and placed them either in the fridge or into the trash and replaced the movies into the cabinet with all the DVDs inside it.

After Oliver came back to the living room, Barry was done with the food and DVDs and was sitting on the couch, phone in hand. "Do you think we should wait for Iris and Laurel before we head back? So she isn't alone?" Oliver asked, making the other man look at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Barry said, giving Oliver a space to sit. "What do you want to watch?" he asked, getting up to scour the DVD stack.

"Take what you want," Oliver said, a small smile on his face.

"Ok...? Is Star Wars good for you?" Barry asked, getting the 4th one out to show him.

"Yeah, but why don't we start with the first?" Oliver asked, confused.

"This is the first," Barry said, placing the DVD into the machine.

"But... it has the number 4 on it...?" Oliver asked, confused.

"The 4, 5, 6 were made before the 1, 2, 3... it's kind of complicated. I can't believe you never saw these movies," Barry said, as he took the remote and sat down next to Oliver.

"I live in a world where my parents are rich and we only watched classics as a kid. Well my parents also introduced us to alcohol early in our lives, but still," Oliver said, looking down.

"True," Barry said, nodding. "Just enjoy the movie..." Barry added, and Oliver nodded, a smug smile on his face.

It was almost three hours into the movie when Laurel and Iris walked into their dorm room to find Oliver and Barry sleeping on the couch; both boys' head leaning on opposite sides. The scene made the girls smile, and take a picture with their phones. "We should wake them up," Laurel said, and Iris nodded.

"Yeah, we should," Iris agreed, and the softly shook them, making the duo wake up instantly.

"Huh?" Oliver asked. groggily. "When did you get here?" he asked when he finally noticed the two girls.

"We just got here," Laurel said, smiling at the two boys.

When Kara woke up, she saw that she was in her room, and decided to get up, since it was nearing 8:30 AM. When she got out, she saw that the kitchen and eating area were both busy, Laurel and Iris making breakfast and Barry and Oliver working on setting the table "Hey," she said, smiling at everyone.

"Hey, did you have a good night?" Oliver asked her, turning to look at her from where he was placing some glasses, shirtless.

"Good, and you four?" Kara asked, going to help the boys.

"Good. Though these two woke us up when they came back," Barry said, gesturing to Iris and Laurel, making Kara laugh.

"Hey, you were both very adorable as you slept," Iris said, raising her hands as she laughed with Laurel.

"Though I have to say, you look adorable when you sleep," Barry said, looking at Kara. The girls in the kitchen laughed at Barry, though. "Well, we saw you were sleeping on the couch and I thought you looked adorable," he added, trying to justify it.

"If you say so, Romeo," Iris said, through her laughter. Kara blushed and took her glasses, fiddling with her hair.

"I would say that you look adorable all the time, though." Oliver said, making Kara blush even more.

"Ok... we should eat some breakfast, my first class is in an hour and we are starting college today, so I don't want to be late." Kara said, going toward the kitchen.

"Good thing we finished making it," Laurel said, and Kara and Iris helped her take the plates to the kitchen. The girls had made eggs, potatoes, bacon and toast, plus some coffee.

"Then let's eat!" Kara said, and they all laughed, then they started to eat before any of them had to go to class.

After breakfast, the three went back to Kara's room to get ready, since the boys had put their bags in the room when they decided to get comfy in their pyjamas for the movies. Kara looked at her watch and was about to leave when Oliver took her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Have a good first class, Kara." Oliver said, when he ended the kiss.

"Thank you." Kara said, getting out of his embrace. Barry did the same and kissed her, yelling her goodbye. Oliver and Barry kissed and they all left one at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you enjoyed this new chapter, again, sorry for the wait. I am honestly working on a few new projects that are currently in development!   
Please comment! Tell me what you think!
> 
> So, I plan on posting more often, make good on our current situation, and since I am on voluntary confinement, I plan on writing a lot. Mostly projects not yet posted, but I will definitely look over this story!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. scary overprotective cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie and Barry meet Clark, I think you can guess how it went...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello people, I felt like posting this now, and I hope I can post more often!  
Disclaimer, still own nothing!

It had been three weeks since she started her classes at Metropolis university and Kara loved her journalism program. And her relationship with the boys was good, they were now officially dating, as well. Today, she was with her cousin and they had a lunch today.

Clark was dropping Kara off after their lunch, since he had a bigger break then some other days. "Kara, before you leave, here. I wanted to give you this." Clark said, giving Kara a key.

"Clark... is this... is this the key for your apartment?" Kara asked, playing nervously with her glasses.

"Yes. Lois and I talked about it and we thought you could have a key of your own for our apartment, since you share a room with other people and it is not that big, it is a good idea that if you want to have a few people with you and we are not home, you could come and have some fun. But the wine and beer stay in the fridge." Clark said, smiling and the frozen face of his cousin. "Have a great week, see you later." Clark said, when Kara left the car.

Kara placed the new key she had inside her keychain and went in her dorm room.

That night, after taking a walk, Kara, Barry and Oliver were far from campus, so Kara took her keychain. "Guys, I know where we can go tonight." Kara said, and they followed her towards an apartment building.

"What are we doing here?" Barry asked, looking at the building.

"It is my cousin and girlfriend's apartment." Kara said, taking the key for the apartment.

"And... why would we go to your cousin's apartment? And is he home?" Oliver asked, a little curious and worried.

"Well, he isn't home, Clark told me that they were leaving tonight for a small two-day trip, and he told me that if I needed to, I could come, and I could bring friends, so that is what I did." Kara answered, as they got up to the top floor.

When they entered the apartment, they put their jackets on a chair. "So... what do we do?" Barry asked, looking around.

"We could watch a movie... my cousin has a lot of movies. We could also open the couch bed, I slept in it a few times, I know how to open it." Kara suggested, shrugging.

"Sure, we can choose a movie while you open the couch bed." Barry said, going to see to drawer of movies with Oliver.

"Oh my god! We need to watch this!" Oliver said, making Kara jump.

"What?" Kara asked, going to see them. She had finished opening the couch bed a few minutes ago.

"This. It. Is. A. Classic. We NEED to watch it." Oliver kept saying. He had a James Bond movie in his hand.

"Your cousin is a real nerd. Don't tell him I said that though. We could watch a Star Wars movie after if we can, they are good." Barry said, sitting on the couch bed.

"Sure, why not. I will put that James Bond movie in the DVD player, you can go get the popcorn, it is in the first drawer at your right in the kitchen." Kara said, taking the movie. They sat on the bed, Kara in the middle again, Barry on the left and Oliver on the right.

By the end of the movie, Barry and Kara were asleep, so Oliver paused it and placed the sheets, they had gotten from the guest room, on them and went under the sheets to sleep with his girlfriend and boyfriend.

After about an hour, Kara woke up and saw Oliver was still awake, unable to sleep. "You can't fall asleep either?" she whispered to him. He nodded, and Kara started to kiss him passionately. Oliver stopped her for a second.

"Is Barry awake?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"No, he is sound asleep on his part of the bed." Kara said, after looking on Barry's side. They made out, trying not to make a sound to wake Barry up. Their bodies, now part naked after taking off their shirts, were touching each other and they were kissing, quietly moaning, and smiling at each other, being careful not to break anything and wake Barry. Kara was being even more careful not to break Oliver with her super-strength, which was hard, since she wasn't paying that much attention to her powers.

Suddenly, after about thirty minutes of making out, the lights were turned on, the door opened, and Barry woke up, jumping. He looked at his right and saw Oliver over Kara, they had stopped kissing and Oliver sat next to Kara. They looked at the front door, and saw a man and a woman, both with suitcases. "Clark! What are you doing here? I thought you were going for a business trip tonight with Lois!" Kara asked, putting her shirt back on, like Oliver.

"We were, but out plane was transferred to tomorrow, so we came back." Clark said, glaring at Oliver, who, a few minutes ago, was making out with his cousin.

"Oh…" Kara said, looking at her feet.

"Kara, why don't you do the introductions?" the woman behind Clark asked, looking at Kara.

"Oh yah! Well, Barr, Ollie, this is my cousin Clark Kent and his girlfriend Lois Lane. Lois, Clark, these are my boyfriends, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen." Kara said, pointing as she said the names of everyone.

"Your cousin is Clark Kent? My sister loves you so much, you and Lois, you guys are the reason she wants to be a reporter." Barry said, going to shake their hands.

"He is also the reason I am in a journalism program, I used to tag along sometimes when he went out to interview people." Kara said, trying to get the mood down a little, since it was too tense. When Barry shook Clark's hand, he had trouble getting his hand out of the grip.

"Wow, you got a firm handshake Mr. Kent." Barry said, impressed, and scared.

"If you hurt my baby cousin even just a little, you are dead." Clark said, releasing Barry's hand. He was about to do the same with Oliver, but Kara came close to him and took his wrist.

"Ollie, Barr, babes, could you go wait outside of the building, I will be there in a minute, I just need a moment with my cousin." Kara told her boyfriends, keeping a dark look on Clark.

"Ok… we will wait for you, don't be long though." Oliver said, taking Barry's hand, and leaving.

"I hope she doesn't tell him about the nerd comment…" Barry whispered to Oliver when they were out of the apartment.

"Why did you do that! I love them! You did not have to scare them half to death!" Kara said, letting go harshly of her cousin's hand.

"I am just protecting you, I don't want you to be hurt more than you already were. We lost our whole world, we have to protect each other." Clark said calmly, looking at his cousin.

"I don't care! I can take care of myself! I don't need your help, if I make a mistake, then so be it, I can make my own life and make my own mistakes, I can live with that! Lois, help me out here!" Kara said, making Lois jump slightly at that last part.

"Uh... ok... um... Kara can take care of herself." Lois said, unsure of what Kara wanted her to say.

"Thank you." Kara nodded, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I will let this go. But death threats will still be there." Clark said, after a long sight.

"That is all I ask for. But try to control yourself with the threats to my boyfriends." Kara said, taking her jacket.

"Just to make sure. Clark, if you do get too far with the boys, I will ask Kara to punch you harder. Kara? Can you give him a preview?" Lois ask, a smirk on her face. Kara formed her hand in a fist and punch Clark right in the stomach, making him bend down.

"Ow!" Clark said, getting back up.

"Right, I think I am going to love having someone in the family that can actually hurt him." Lois said, laughing.

"Well, if you need me to slap him, call me. See yah." Kara said, hugging Lois and slapping Clark's arm, making him say "Ow" again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Please comment!


	4. Queen family trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen family come for a visit, and Kara and Barry meet them for the first time, and it goes better than with Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to post this new chapter now. I try to post at least twice a week, and I decided to post on Wednesdays and Sundays!   
So here you go, another family meeting!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish, but I don't!

Moira and Robert Queen had a call from the CEO of Luther Corp. back in Metropolis, Lillian Luther, telling them that they wanted to schedule a meeting with them soon, about their collaboration on a project with other companies. They took the opportunity and decided to take a trip and visit their son Oliver while they were in Metropolis, and brought their youngest daughter Thea with them, since she missed her brother as well.

Once they arrived at Metropolis university, they asked where they would find their son on a Saturday morning, and they were given directions to his dorm room, which he shared with Tommy and another boy.

Once they finally got to his room, they knocked. The young man who answered them was not their son, but his best friend Tommy. "Mr. and Miss Queen, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked, surprised of the visit, but still held out his hand.

"We came for a business trip, but we wanted to say hi to Oliver and someone else wanted to see him. We brought Thea as well," Robert said, shaking Tommy's hand. He then saw Thea behind her mother, she was holding her hand.

"Hey Speedy. Come in, I can go get Oliver for you, he is probably in his room," Tommy said, waving to Thea and letting the Queen family pass by him. They saw that Laurel was also in the dorm, eating a toast.

"Hello Laurel, how is college so far?" Moira asked Laurel, who got up to say hi and hug everyone.

"Good, thanks."

Tommy went to the first door in the corridor and knocked.

"Ollie, someone is here to see you!" Tommy said, while he knocked. The door opened to reveal Oliver, shirtless and in shorts, probably his pajamas. Oliver turned to the door and saw his family standing in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, dad, Speedy," Oliver greeted, hugging his family.

"My beautiful boy. We came here to say hi before we went on a meeting. How is college?" Moira asked when her son gave her a hug.

"It is good. I have a people I want you to meet before you leave," Oliver said, going back to his room. "Kara, Barr, can you come, there are people I want you to meet," Oliver said, once he was near the door. The door opened again and a blond girl with glasses, wearing a tank top and shorts, and a boy, wearing only shorts, like Oliver. "Mom, dad, Speedy, I want you to meet Kara and Barry, my girlfriend and boyfriend. Kara, Barr, this is my family, Robert, Moira and Thea Queen," Oliver did the introductions, pointing as he said the names of everyone.

"Nice to meet you," Robert said, as he held his hand, which Kara and Barry shook one at a time.

"It is really nice." Moira said, a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is. You must be Thea. Ollie talks about you sometimes," Kara said, bending down to look at young Thea, who blushed, a wide smile on her face.

"Did Ollie ever tell you what happened the first time he met these two?" Laurel asked, coming into the conversation.

"No, he did not, he never talked about them when we called," Robert said, curious.

"According to Merlyn, Ollie froze when he saw Barry for the first time, and when he met Kara, I was there, and he was speechless. Believe me, it was priceless to say the least, they were all speechless around each other, all three of them, it was hilarious," Laurel said, grinning wildly and laughing.

"Wow... I never imagined Ollie being speechless, even because of a girl, or a guy," Thea said, laughing as well and looking at her brother.

"Ha... um Laurel... thanks for reminding us of that awkward time..." Kara said, blushing, unconsciously curled into Oliver, who has his arm around her. Laurel laughed as she and Tommy left the dorm.

After talking for around half an hour on the couch, Robert and Moira got up. "We should get going, our meeting is soon, and we need to be there early," Robert said, taking his coat while his wife did the same.

"It is fine, it was nice seeing you. We can take care of Thea while you are gone. We don't have classes today since it is Saturday, so it doesn't bother us at all," Oliver said, giving a hug to his parents, while Thea did the same.

"Thank you. We will come back later in the afternoon," Moira said, as they were about to leave.

"So, what do you want to do, we have movies, we could go to my dorm room to watch something, because we both know Ollie and Tommy don't have that many good movies," Kara said, laughing when they turned back towards Thea.

"Hey!" Oliver said, hitting his girlfriend in the back, which she did not really feel, but since it was not that hard, Oliver did not break his hand in contact whit Kara's skin.

"Come on, Barr is the only one between you two who has good taste in movies," Kara said, a smirk on her face.

"His taste in movies are only better than mine because they are the same as you!" Oliver said, not angry, he was just playing with his girlfriend.

"Granted, but even so, your tastes are not the best," Kara said, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder, carefully not to hurt him.

"Fine, if we watch a movie, we'll go to your room. Laurel and Iris might be annoyed that we are always there, but it's ok," Oliver said, making Kara hug and kiss him.

"Who is Iris?" Thea asked, curious.

"My sister, she is also Kara and Laurel's roommate," Barry answered, and the quartet left the room to go to Kara's dorm room.

After watching a comedy movie, they looked at the time. "It's almost lunch time already. What do you guys want to eat? My cousin said he could take us for lunch if you want. He texted me earlier," Kara said, shutting down the TV.

"Sure, let's eat with the overprotective cousin!" Barry said, a sarcastic and humorous tone.

"Babe, it's been a month since you met him! He has been less scary the last few times you saw him, right?" Kara asked and both boys nodded.

"So, Speedy, do you want to go have lunch with Clark Kent, who happens to be Kara's cousin?" Oliver asked his sister.

"Sure, it sounds nice," Thea answered, nodding.

In the restaurant, it was calm, well more than the usual. "It is nice to meet another Queen that is not with my baby cousin," Clark asked, smirking.

"Well, my big brother loves them. And it shows in the way they look at each other and touch," Thea said, and Oliver hugged her.

"Yep! I am a lovable person!" Oliver said, and Barry, and Kara laughed, kissing him on one cheek each.

The rest of lunch was pretty normal and calm, except from the occasional threats from Clark, but they are fine with that.

After lunch, they met up with Oliver and Thea's parents in the former's dorm room. Robert and Moira picked Thea up and they left for Starling again. "Well your parents are nice. Way more than my cousin was when he met you," Kara said, her head on Oliver's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am trying to make the chapters longer, and they are where I am now at into the story!


	5. spring break vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trinity goes to Midvale to meet the Danvers! It does not go well for the boys with Alex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I totally forgot yesterday, started working on school and stuff, since i start soon, and I wanted to work on my homework before I start! This was a fun chapter to write, so I hope you enjoy! Also, this is another version from the one on FFN, I saw that there were inconsistencies to the storyline I created, so I decided to remedy to that but rewriting this, though I am leaving the FFN version alone, so if you want to play spot the problems, go read that one an post a comment, hint it starts around chapter 11 or 12, the problems!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

"I am happy you two can come. I love you, babes," Kara said, she was on the phone with Oliver, who was with Barry as well.

"_We love you too, babe,_" they said at the same time.

"_Barr, babe, stop playing with that, it's not a toy, it's a relic my mom gave me,_" Oliver said on his line of the phone, making Kara laugh. Barry was at the Queen mansion with Oliver. Kara invited them both to meet her foster family. They were leaving soon.

"Bye, I love you both," Kara said again, and they answered with the same, kissing in the distance.

"So... when will I meet the two men that make you happy?" Alex said, once Kara hung up the phone. She was not sarcastic, but she wasn't enthusiastic either.

"Soon, they are leaving and heading here right now," Kara answered, visibly excited.

"Listen, Kara, I am glade that you are happy, but..." Alex started, worried.

"You don't want me to get hurt, I get it, but I don't care. Clark gave them his threats, but now he appreciates them, even if he threatens them from time to time. Please don't threaten them, they were scared enough by Clark," Kara cut her sister off, a little annoyed that her sister is too overprotective with her.

* * *

A few hours later, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Coming!" Kara said, going to open it, before lowering her glasses to see who it was and was happy when she saw her boyfriends.

"Hey! How was your trip?" Kara asked, hugging Barry, then Oliver.

"It was nice. The best part is seeing you," Oliver answered, kissing Kara.

"Awe." Kara said, after the kiss.

Kara led Barry and Oliver to the living room, where Eliza and Alex were talking. "Eliza, Alex, these are Barry Allen and Oliver Queen, my boyfriends. Ollie, Barr, these are Eliza and Alex Danvers, my foster mother and sister," Kara said, pointing as she talked.

"It is nice to finally meet you! Kara told us wonderful things about you!" Eliza said, going to hug the two new comers.

Kara and Alex looked at each other, Kara mouthed 'be nice' and went back to her boyfriends.

"Yes, it is nice to finally meet the boys that make my little sister happy," Alex said, a death glare in her eyes, avoiding the one her sister was now giving her, staring right at Barry and Oliver, making them shiver.

"Ok, then, Alex, come with me. Now," Kara said, going to the stairways, trying to make sure that Oliver and Barry don't get scared to death by her sister.

"What? I am trying to protect you! I don't want you getting hurt," Alex said, once she was in front of her sister.

"Like I said earlier, I don't want you to scare them, because if you do, that might make them leave," Kara said, trying not to get too angry, or her powers might get out of control.

"I know, I just want to scare them enough, so they know better not to hurt you," Alex said, looking right into her sister's eyes.

"You and Clark are unbelievable. If you both scare them big time, they might get too scared and leave just so they don't see you again," Kara said, taking a deep breath so to control her anger. Alex sighted.

"Fine, but I don't promise that I won't threaten them from time to time." she said, heading downstairs again, Kara in tow.

"Are you sure Alex and Clark aren't related, because they are both the same kind of scary?" Barry whispered, when he and Oliver got next to Kara.

"No, they are not. They are just trying to protect me from something I don't need protecting," Kara whispered, and the moment Alex looked at her, she kissed Barry, just to annoy Alex, which it did, she turned back to Eliza.

* * *

Alex continued to give Oliver and Barry death glares and threats during the entire week, but Kara let it go, because she knew that asking Alex to back off would not work, even if asked nicely. She did not want Alex to ruin the fun she was having with Barry and Oliver. Even if it was spring break, they still studied, so the week was divided in two. Most of the day, they went hiking or played board games, and after, they studied and did homework, to be ready for the exams that were coming.

Sometimes, when they were hiking, and stopped for lunch, they would bring some books to study in the fresh air of the mountains close to Midvale.

When it was finally time to leave for Metropolis, Eliza gave everyone a hug. "I am happy Kara found someone that loves her as much as you. It seems that she had took much love that only one person would not be enough, and I am glade it is you both, she really loves you, so I love you too," Eliza said, when she was in front of Barry and Oliver.

"Thank you miss Danvers, it means a lot," Barry said, and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Please, call me Eliza," she said, and they nodded.

"Be careful, call if you need anything, promise?" Alex asked her sister, while they were hugging.

"Promise. And I will be careful," Kara answered, hugging her sister tightly. Even with their argument during the week, it did not change the love they had for each other.

The trio did their last goodbyes and left, using the car Barry and Oliver had rented. Oliver sat in the diver's seat, while Kara sat next to him on the passenger's seat and Barry sat behind Oliver. When the radio was turned on, the song 'Happy' was playing.

"That is so good, turn it up!" Barry said from behind.

"Yup, we will turn it up. I love you both," Kara said, nodding, turning the volume up.

"We love you too, babe," Oliver and Barry said, and Barry kissed Kara's cheek. Everyone laughed, singing at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, even drop by ideas, though i did write a lot of it, I still appreciate your ideas!  
Until next time!


	6. Weekend in Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit to Central city!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, how are you all doing? I hope you are staying safe, at home! Sorry again for the late update, but I will try to post at the days I said I would, but school just started online for me and I had homework again to do before then, so sorry about that.   
Disclaimer: still nothing!

Summer time started, and Kara, Barry, and Oliver left the university to do a road trip to Central City. It took a few days, but the more they saw each other, the more they were happy, so they did not mind.

When they arrived in Central City, they parked in front of Joe West's house and knocked at the door. When it opened, it revealed the African-American man. "Hey guys, what a surprise! Come in! Are you three planning on staying long?" Joe asked, hugging the three young adults, and getting on the side so they can come inside.

"Not too long, just a few days, so I can show them the city a little bit," Barry answered, taking off his shoes and jacket.

"Good. Are you hungry, Iris and I made enough food for all of us," Joe said, and they all nodded, going to the dining area.

"Hey Iris," Barry said, and Iris jumped on him to give him a big hug and did the same to Kara and Oliver.

"What brings you by this part of town?" Iris asked, when she released Oliver.

"Nothing much, Barry wants to take us on a tour of the city, so we decided to come here," Kara answered. Iris nodded, satisfied with the answer, so they all sat down on a chair and ate the dinner Joe had made.

When everyone was getting ready for bed after playing a few board games, Barry went to see Joe in his room. "Hey, Joe? Can you do me favor?" Barry asked, knocking a few times on the doorway.

"Sure Barr, what do you want?" Joe asked, curious of what his adoptive son wanted to ask of him.

"I wanted Kara and Oliver to meet my dad in prison. Could you pull a few strings to make it happen?" Barry asked, worried Joe might say no, for some reason.

"Sure, I will make a few calls tomorrow and we will see." Joe said, and Barry hugged him.

"Thank you, Joe," Barry said, gratefully.

* * *

The next day, Barry showed Kara and Oliver some of the good sites in Central City. Of course, Kara's favorite was that Chinese place that served many types of potstickers. Oliver did not seem to have a favorite site yet. "That is the Central City museum, right now, their biggest exhibition is the one from the medieval times, with weapons," Barry explained as they were walking in front of a very big building. They had parked their car in a parking space close by, so they could take a walk, breathe the sort-of-fresh air.

"That was my favorite ice cream place before my mom died, I started going back three years ago, because the pain and the loss of my parents was too great to go to a place that reminded me too much of them," Barry said, nostalgia in his voice, as they passed by it on their way to the museum. He felt a hand on each shoulder, Kara and Oliver and placed a hand there to make him feel their compassion. He wiped away a tear and continued walking and explaining what each building was.

When they came back to the house a few hours later, they had milkshakes in their hands. "Barr, why didn't you start with that milkshake place? It is so good!" Kara said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I guess you went to that milkshake place huh?" Iris asked, a smirk on her face when Kara nodded, unable to say anything with her mouth full of her chocolate milkshake.

"It is very good I admit, but I will still go see that exhibition on medieval weapons," Oliver said, leaning to kiss Kara, when her mouth was not full of milkshake.

"Ok, thank you," they heard Joe coming in the living room, ending his call.

"Did you talk to someone at the prison?" Barry asked, confusing his girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Yes, I pulled a few strings and I got you three a face to face meeting with Henry. No phones, no glass," Joe said, and Barry hugged him gratefully.

"Thank you so much Joe," Barry said, when he pulled away from the hug.

"You are welcome Barr." Joe answered, happy that Barry could see his father again.

* * *

After Joe dropped them off at the Iron Heights prison, Barry led Kara and Oliver to the room he was told to go to for his meeting with his father. "Hey Slugger. Who are your friends?" Henry ask, sitting on a chair. Barry, Kara, and Oliver did the same on the opposite side.

"Dad, this is Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen, my girlfriend et boyfriend, Babes, this is my father, Henry Allen," Barry said, and the other three greeted each other with a nod.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Allen," Oliver said, and Kara nodded, thinking the same.

"It is nice to meet you too Mr. Queen and Miss Danvers," Henry reciprocated the greeting.

"Just say what you have to say, M. Allen," Kara said, knowing exactly what Henry wanted to tell her and Oliver.

"Straight to the point, I like her. I just don't want to see my son hurt again. He has been through enough already. Just don't hurt him," Henry said, and the looks from Oliver and Kara surprised him, they were not scared or worried, if anything they were almost smirking.

"Mr. Allen, I can assure you we will never hurt your son. I lost my whole family when I was thirteen, I know how Barry feels. In fact, we are the only ones that can understand each other in that point. Oliver though, he did not loose anyone yet, but he seems to know better than to hurt the ones he loves. Mostly because of the threats my cousin and adoptive sister already gave them," Kara said, her face was serious, Henry was impressed by Kara, her attitude is more mature than most people at their age.

"And besides, her cousin and adoptive sister are way scarier. We are not afraid of the threats made by a man in prison," Oliver added, making Kara and Barry smirk.

"I just wanted to say that, what you do with it, is not my problem," Henry answered, glade his son found two people that love him and could hold their own.

For the rest of the time allowed to get together, Barry told his father stories about their first meeting and first date and told him how his life was in college. He was a little sad that he would not see him during the year and that he did not choose to go to college closer to Central. Henry comforted him, telling him that he chose what was best for himself and that if he hadn't, he would never have met Kara or Oliver and he finished by telling Barry that he could no be prouder of the man he had become.

At the end of the weekend, Oliver returned to Starling City and Kara, to Midvale.

When she arrived, she was thinking of something, she needed to talk to Alex. When Kara entered the house, she saw Eliza reading a book. "Hey Eliza," Kara said, going to hug her foster mother.

"Hello Kara, how was you trip to Central City?" Eliza asked, returning the hug.

"Enlightening. I need to talk to Alex, is she here?" Kara asked, ending the hug, and looking around, not seeing the auburn-haired girl anywhere.

"She is still at her lab, she will come back late tonight, you might not see her until tomorrow," Eliza said, and Kara seemed sad she wouldn't talk to Alex face to face that night.

"I am going to call her, I need to speak with her about something," Kara said, going to her room, phone in hand.

Kara opened her phone and called her sister, who was one of the speed dial numbers on her phone. "Hello, Alex Danvers speaking," Kara heard Alex say on the phone.

"Alex, it's Kara, can we talk, I have something I need to tell you," Kara said, unsure how to tell her.

"Kara, I wanted to talk to you too. What did you want to tell me?" Alex asked, worried but curious at the same time.

"I want to tell Oliver and Barry my secret," Kara said, straight to the point.

"What? You can't do that! What if they react badly to it?" Alex said, seeming shocked on the other end of the line, and it did not seem to be what she expected to hear from her sister.

"I know that! But I also know that I love them. I want to tell them, I know you don't like them too much, but Clark seems to appreciate them more now. He still gives them threats every now and then, but he knows I love them, so he is ok with me dating them," Kara said, a little mad and hurt that her sister did not seem to warm up to Oliver and Barry.

"I just want to protect you. If you always see the best in people, I must make sure these people are really what they seem, so you don't get hurt," Alex said, her tone was harsh but calm and serious at the same time.

"I don't need your protection anymore. I can take care of myself! I am not the frightened little girl that arrived in your life all those years ago," Kara said, and she could hear Alex taking in what she just said, even if it might take a tole on their relationship. After a minute of quiet on Alex's end of the line, Kara wanted to change the subject.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, curious.

"Um… I wanted to tell you that I got into a great program at the National City university," Alex said, and Kara was speechless, but happy for her sister.

"That is great Alex, but what about the lab? Are you going to leave everything behind and leave?" Kara asked, happy for Alex, but worried about her job in Midvale.

"I also got a job at a lab over in National, that is why I am staying late tonight, I am packing up and finishing some reports," Alex said, and that seemed to reassure Kara a little. 

"That is great, I am so happy for you," Kara said, truthfully happy that her sister got a chance at leveling up in her studies.

"Kara, I am leaving tomorrow, we wont be able to see each other that often. I won't be there to protect you and help you when you need it," Alex said, trying to find a way to get her sister to ask her to stay, Kara knew her sister all too well.

"I know, but I have Oliver and Barry now, they help me sometimes. I also have Lois and Clark that are here for me. My friends are all there for me when I need it," Kara assured her sister.

Silence

Before Kara could ask Alex if she was ok, the line was disconnected. Kara sighted and went to one of her other person on speed dial, her cousin. "Hey baby cousin, what's up?" Clark asked, as cheerful as ever when they talked on the phone.

"I just got off the phone with Alex. I need to talk to you about something," Kara answered, also happy to talk to her cousin again.

"What do you want to talk about?" Clark asked, his tone more serious.

"It is not what you think. I talked to Alex about something and I wanted your opinion on the same thing I told her. I want to tell Barry and Oliver my secret. I know what you are going to say, but I love them, and I want to tell them the truth about me," Kara said, worried of the answer of her cousin.

"Well, if you love them and you are confident they will love you even after knowing who you are, then do it," Clark said, surprising Kara.

"Well that's the thing, I am scared they will not accept me for who I am. I don't want to lose them," Kara said, now worried of telling her boyfriends.

"Kara, if they love you like you love them, then they will still love you, even after knowing about your true origins," Clark said, trying to cheer up his cousin.

"Thank you, Clark, it means a lot. I will tell them," Kara said, and ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment if you enjoyed, as always, if you have any suggestions, just tell me!  
So, until next time!


	7. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens between Alex and Kara.  
Could they resolve their differences before someone does something they regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, here is a new chapter, kinda sad-ish. Alex is kinda annoying here, but don't hate, please.  
Disclaimer: nope, I own nothing.

After her conversation with Kara, her last words stayed in Alex's mind for the rest of the day. When she came back, she purposely avoided making noises to wake Kara up and woke up before Kara, finishing packing up and leaving for National City early.

When she arrived, it was late in the afternoon, so she went to her new apartment, unpacked, and went to the closest bar she could find.

After a few drinks, all her problems with Kara faded away and she partied hard.

The next day, after work, she went back to the bar. "So, what's your deal. I saw you yesterday and you seemed to have problems with something," The bartender said, giving Alex her second glass of scotch.

"It's someone at my house. My parents took in a foster child when we were kids," Alex answered, surprising herself not calling Kara her sister.

"So, she's your sister?" the bartender asked.

"No. not anymore. When she arrived, my mother said that she would be fragile and sad, and that I would have to protect her. That's what I did, I protected her… but she doesn't need me anymore," Alex said, taking a sip of her drink.

"What happen, she left you without saying anything?" the bartender asked, and Alex took another sip of her scotch.

"Not exactly. She went to a college far from home, to be closer to her cousin, but she met people there. They basically replaced me in my duties of protector. She told me, to my face, that she did not need me anymore, and now I am here talking about that to you, someone that I don't even know," Alex said, resuming her side of the story. Alex finished her scotch and the woman bartender gave her another one.

"Then, if she told you she did not need you, why don't you take over your own life? Live how you want to live," she said, watching Alex drink her whole glass of scotch.

"Because I can't, my entire life was to make sure that brat was safe. I don't know what else to do, I did that my entire life," Alex said, looking at the menu to have something else.

"Then screw that brat of a sister," the bartender said, giving Alex what she pointed on the menu.

"Screw my little sister." Alex repeated, taking her shot of vodka.

According to Alex, the next few weeks were perfect, well almost perfect, because Kara called a few times, but she did not answer.

One night, when she was really, really drunk, she looked at her phone and called the first person on the list, Kara. "_Alex? How are you? I've been worried sick about you, you never answered or returned any of my calls,_" Kara said, a tone of reproach and worry could be heard on the other and of the phone.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you or your weird boyfriends anymore. You are not my sister, you never will be, and never was, you are just a stupid alien freak that ruined my life and sentenced my dad to his death. You were never wanted here, you or your freak of a cousin, you never thought of that? Goodbye," Alex said, ending the call and deleted Kara from her contacts and went dancing with people, ignoring what she had just done.

* * *

Kara was with Barry, and Oliver in Starling City, at the Queen mansion for the weekend when Alex had called, she was in the living room talking to Thea, Barry, and Oliver, who was on her left and Barry, on her right. When they heard it was Alex, they nearly jumped, since she did not answer Kara's calls.

When the call ended, Kara was in shock, tears in her eyes. "Kara? What happened, what did she say?" Oliver asked, while Barry was rubbing her back.

"She… she said she did not want to have anything to do with us… she also said that we… we weren't sisters…" Kara said, she was now crying in Barry's arms. Oliver also came closer and hugged her as well. Thea was also in shock, her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god…" Thea said, getting closer to Kara, going to rub her back as well.

"Did she say anything else? Something that would push you into that state? You don't need to answer if you don't want to," Oliver asked, forcing Kara to curl into his chest, without letting go of Barry. Thea rubbed Kara's head instead, since Kara's back was facing Barry.

"She… she also said that I was never wanted in their lives, that I ruined it when I first arrived in their family…" Kara sobbed, still crying, her head buried in Oliver's chest.

"You need to call Eliza and tell her this," Barry said, and Kara turned towards him.

"I can't… it's all my fault, I can't tell Eliza about this… I have to help Alex… I have to fix this… and Eliza will also want to take the blame… say it is her fault for giving Alex too many responsibilities at a young age… but I am the one that pushed her into this…" Kara said, shaking her head.

Oliver made a head gesture, and Barry nodded. Oliver carefully placed Kara into Barry's arms and got up, taking his phone with him. "Where is he going?" Thea asked. She had seen the head movement her brother did but did not know what it meant.

"He is going to make a few phone calls, don't worry, he is coming back soon," Barry assured Thea, who nodded, understanding what he meant.

Oliver went upstairs, in his room, so no one would disturb him while he made a few calls. His arms and chest were hurting, so he checked it out and saw he had bruises everywhere. "What the hell…?" Oliver thought and mouthed, confused on how he got hurt like that.

He took his phone and checked his contacts. He had Eliza's number on his phone, well her home phone, since he called Kara on it a few times. He also had Clark's cellphone number, in case of an emergency, which this was, according to him.

He pressed on the first number that showed between the two and called Eliza first.

"Hello?" Eliza picked up, after a few seconds of ringing.

"Eliza, this is Oliver. Something happened between Alex and Kara," Oliver said.

"What happened? Is Kara ok?" Eliza asked right after.

"She is all right physically, but she is really upset. I don't know exactly what Alex told her on the phone, but she seemed pretty shaken after Alex hung up," Oliver explained, and he heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"I should not have given Alex that much responsibilities when Kara first moved in with us. Kara was very scared and sensitive when she arrived, so I asked Alex to always look out for her, she did well, but now that Kara can take care of herself, Alex doesn't have anything to do anymore…" Eliza paused, taking a deep breath.

"It is not your fault Alex turned like this, it is her own fault. Right now, all she needs is help. Help from her family, from you," Oliver assured her, before she could end her sentence.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me. I am happy Kara found people who can love her as much as you do," Eliza said before hanging up.

Afterwards, Oliver dialed Clark's number and told him the same thing as Eliza. Clark promised that he would go see Kara when she would come back to Midvale.

At the end of the call, Oliver returned downstairs and helped his boyfriend cheer up their girlfriend and asked Thea if she could go at the Lance house to see if the youngest Lance sister, Sara, wanted to play with her for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't like making sad chapters, but here you go. Please comment, if you have any suggestions, please tell me. though I am far in the story plan, I will still try.   
Until next time!


	8. truth be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you have all been waiting for! Kara tells Ollie and Barry the truth about herself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, I totally forgot to send this chapter on Wednesday, I had homework to finish, but I am still able to post this now that most of my work is done for the moment! So, here is the next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was almost the end of summer and Eliza wanted to cheer her daughters up a little, so she invited Clark, Lois, Barry, Oliver, Kara, and Alex, whom she had to beg to come, for burgers and hot dogs on the barbecue.

Since Alex and Kara's relationship was not in a good state, well the only times they talked was when Alex got too drunk and dialed her number by accident, they both were not very happy to be facing each other for a whole afternoon.

While Alex was getting a drink, Clark was getting the supplies for the burgers and hot dogs and Oliver and Barry were getting to Midvale, Eliza, Lois, and Kara were talking in the living room. "So, what's up Kara, you look really nervous. The last time I saw you this nervous was when you had a date with Oliver and Barry," Lois said, giving Kara a look.

"Tonight. I want to tell them," Kara said, looking at her feet.

"What? Tonight? Are you sure? Wait, everything?" Lois asked, shocked but happy for Kara at the same time.

"Yes, tonight, I am telling them everything. About Krypton, my powers, why I am here, everything," Kara said, still not looking at both women in front of her.

"Wow. If you are sure, I support you, Kara," Eliza said, going next to her adoptive daughter, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it is a great idea," Lois added, taking Kara's hand.

"I think it's stupid. Why tell them, they will leave you if you do," Alex said, going in the living room, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Who told you you had a say in what I say or not to my boyfriends?" Kara asked, turning to her.

"I just think it's stupid is all. And I can say anything I want," Alex shrugged, sitting on a chair, far from Kara.

"Alex! Don't talk to your sister like that," Eliza said, glaring darkly at her oldest daughter.

"I don't have a sister," Alex mumbled under her breath, so no one could hear her except Kara. She knew Kara had heard her, because after she spoke, Kara looked down, ready to cry again. Eliza rubbed Kara's back and pulled her into a hug. Alex left, annoyed at the scene.

"Alexandra Danvers, whatever you said, I ask you to apologize right now," Eliza ordered, but Alex shrugged and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Clark came back with the supplies for dinner and around five minutes later, Oliver and Barry arrived. Kara got up and kissed them both on their lips, then took one of their hands. "Babes, I want to tell you something," Kara said, pulling the confused boys outside with her.

"What was that about?" Clark asked, pointing at the door in confusion.

"Kara is telling them tonight," Lois answered, and Clark nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I am so listening to this," Clark said, sitting close to the door, and using his super hearing to listen to the three outside. While Clark was eavesdropping on his cousin, Eliza went to prepare the burgers and hot dogs with Lois' help.

Kara led Oliver and Barry to a picnic table close to the house, and the boys sat on the top of the table. Kara, however, did not sit with them, she wanted to give them space while she would tell them her secret.

Kara cleared her throat, took off her glasses, and began her story. "Um… can you promise that you won't interrupt me while I talk?" Kara asked, and both boys nodded, confused, but curious at the same time about what was going on. "Do you remember when I told you my parents died in a fire when I was thirteen?" Oliver and Barry nodded once more, looking at Kara. "Well, I partially lied. My parents did die when I was thirteen, but not in a fire, at least not on this planet. I was born on the planet Krypton… and when I was thirteen, its core was unstable, so my parents had to send me away, like my aunt and uncle did with my cousin. Before saying goodbye to my parents, I looked at my cousin's pod leaving that launch bay. After that, I promised my parents I would protect and take care of my cousin, and they told me that on earth, thanks to its yellow sun I would have great powers on the planet…" Kara paused, taking a deep breath, releasing cold air from her mouth. She then looked at a candle on the table and lighted it up with her heat vision, making Oliver and Barry jump. Kara, however, continued her story, moving around as she spoke, forcing Oliver and Barry to turn around just to keep eye contact. "I gave my parents one last hug and left in my pod. Unfortunately, I left too late, and things did not go according to my mother's plan. The explosion of my planet created a shock wave that knocked my pod off course. I was trapped for twenty-four years in a place called the Phantom zone, where time didn't pass. So, when my pod was activated again and returned to it's original course to earth, I arrived there as a thirteen-year-old girl," Kara paused taking another deep breath. "After I crashed in the sand, not knowing where I was, a grown man landed in front of my pod and ripped off the protecting glass. When I saw what was on his chest, I knew I had failed, failed my mother, failed my cousin. What was on his chest, was my family's coat of arms, the 'S' representing the great house of El. The man in front of me, was my cousin as an adult, and he had revealed himself to you, as Superman. He took me to some friends, the Danvers, who promised to help me learn how to control my powers and live a normal life, well, as close as I could possibly get. After bringing me there, he just left me, alone, with people I didn't know, speaking a language I didn't even understand at first, but he came as often as he could," Kara finished, not even daring looking at either one of her boyfriends. She placed her glasses back on her face and played with her hair nervously, waiting for one of them to at least say something. From where she was, she heard her cousin tell her something.

"_You didn't fail me, or your mother, it was an accident, it wasn't your fault, I don't hate you for it,_" Kara had to smile a little at that and she whispered, in kryptonese, so only he could hear, or understand it.

"Thank you, Kal."

The silence was unbearable, she didn't know how long it was, how long she waited for Barry or Oliver to say something. "Please… say something… please… Ollie… Barr…" Kara begged, hoping she hadn't lost them forever.

"How didn't we see it…?" Barry asked, looking at Oliver, who was just as shocked as he was.

"I feel like a big idiot right now for not seeing it…" Oliver admitted, and Barry nodded in agreement. Kara wanted to say something, to hug them, but both boys held their hands. "No… you asked us to stay quiet while you told your story, now give us the same curtesy," Oliver said for them both, and Kara nodded, staying where she was, quiet.

"You know that my mother was killed by the impossible, right? I have been keeping tabs of most things related to the impossible. Well, they mostly were about the JSA missions that were published over the years, Superman sightings, attacks made by aliens or impossible and unexplainable things," Barry explained, and Kara nodded, Barry had showed them his book with all of that a few weeks back. "I just never imagined that my girlfriend could ever be part of that list impossible beings," he finished, really feeling dumb.

"The thing is, there were so many giveaways… like when we met your cousin. We never said anything, but we found it weird that you got close to us that fast to stop him from threatening us," Oliver came in, listing the first thing impossible he noticed.

"Super-speed," Kara answered his silent question.

"Your alarm clocks. You said they were all defective, but really, what happened to them?" Barry asked, somehow, he felt like he knew the answer already.

"Super strength," Kara said, she did break many alarm clocks in the morning, since she wasn't paying attention of her powers when she woke up.

"How about when your sister had called while you were at the mansion? I saw the bruises on my chest and arms. And when we rubbed your back to make you feel better, you didn't really feel it did you?" Oliver asked, making even Barry turn to him in confusion, since he didn't know about the bruises.

"I am very sorry about that. I am still trying to control my powers. That was super strength and invincibility. I didn't really feel it, but I know you were trying to make me feel better after what Alex had told me…" Kara said, looking down. What her sister had told her that day still made her feel bad, even now.

"What about what she said? Did she say anything more, something that would have insulted you more than what you told us she said?" Barry asked, when he remembered the state Kara was in after her call with Alex, there seemed to be more to what Kara told them, because of her reaction.

"Well… you are right. She said I was a stupid alien that had ruined their lives when I crashed on Earth, that me and my cousin were never wanted on this planet in the first place… and… that I never thought about that…" Kara said, a tear flowing on her cheek.

* * *

In the house, Clark had been listening to their conversation from the beginning. When Kara told them about the fact that Kara and he were unwanted stupid aliens, Clark turned to Alex, who was standing in the kitchen doorway, and gave her a death glare. "What?" Alex asked innocently, shrugging.

"How could you call your own little sister an _unwanted stupid alien_!?" Clark growled, his eyes lighting up and still giving Alex a death glare.

"She _what_!?" everyone else asked, shocked.

"Kara told Barry and Oliver about her being an alien, about everything. She also told them everything Alex had told her over the phone the night Oliver had called us. Apparently, Alex here called Kara and me unwanted stupid aliens," Clark revealed, still half listening to Kara, Barry and Oliver talking outside.

"Alexandra Danvers, we will talk about this later when your sister will be here," Eliza said to her daughter, who shrugged carelessly.

"Whatever!" Alex said, getting out of the house by the door opposite to where Kara had taken Barry and Oliver.

* * *

At the same time, outside of the house, Kara, Barry, and Oliver were still talking. "So, Clark is Superman? Your scary cousin is Superman? You are an alien," Barry asked, in shock after listening to what Kara had told them.

"Yes, my cousin Clark is Superman, and I'm a hybrid human/alien. I don't know if I have all the same powers he does though," Kara answered, she knew she had to tell them the truth, all of it.

"Wait, so why now? Why tell us now, why not sooner?" Oliver asked, confused about that one detail.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it. I was scared I would lose you if I ever told you. I wanted to be ready, it's complicated and I wasn't sure how you would react to it," Kara confessed, not looking at them.

"But why now?" Barry insisted, wanting an answer to that.

"Like I said, it's complicated, I wasn't sure you would understand, that you would leave," Kara repeated the same thing as before.

"At least try us. Maybe we won't, you owe us that much, you owe it to yourself," Oliver said, changing position on the table, he wasn't sitting on the table anymore.

"When you are an alien, when you are a refugee on a strange new planet, you try to fit in. Actually, you do whatever it takes to be normal, just to fit in. When the only thing you want is to be accepted, you try to fit in, you wear lead-lined glasses to suppress your superior vision," she took her glasses in her hands once more. "When you are an alien, and you meet someone, or two, that you love, and that you trust them, the hardest thing to do, is to let them in on the secret. It is very hard, mostly because it is not just your decision to make, because you are not alone in this," Kara said, getting closer to Barry and Oliver, sitting on the other side of the table, happy the boys didn't take a step back. "I am trusting you now, both of you, with my life from now on. If this secret got out… it would ruin lives. Not just me, but Clark too, we would to be able to live a normal life, and it would also endanger the lives of everyone who are in on the secret and don't have powers. Everyone me and Clark told, we trust them with our lives, and now, we are trusting you to do the same. It took Clark a lot of time to tell his friends and loved ones about his powers, even if he trusted them for a long time before that. I have always trusted you, but I felt ready to tell you today about everything, about the life I had a long time ago. But I was too scared before, too scared of loosing both of you, loosing the ones I love again… I…" Kara stopped, tears flowing from her eyes, choking her words, making her close her eyes. She was surprised that she was feeling that weak telling Barry and Oliver about who she was.

She was also surprised when she felt a hand on her own and arms around her waist. "You will never lose us babe. We love you, too. Why else would we still be here and putting up with your scary overprotective family?" Barry joked, trying to make Kara laugh, which worked, because she opened her eyes, whipped her tears, and looked at Barry, then Oliver.

"I mean, we do feel betrayed and all, but we understand why you waited before telling us about this," Oliver added, getting closer to them, and hugging Barry and Kara.

"We don't want to lose you either, and we will work it out together, the three of us," Barry said, kissing the top of Kara's head.

"You two are the best you know that?" Kara asked, feeling liberated now.

"We know," Oliver and Barry said at the same time, making Kara laugh. Kara curled into Oliver, who sat in the top of the table, and Barry sat behind Oliver, taking them both into a big hug.

They stayed that way for fifteen minutes, until Kara turned around, towards the house. "_Is it safe to come outside? Eliza is waiting on you to start cooking dinner,_" Kara heard Clark say, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yah Clark, you guys can come out, it's not a warzone. Oh… super hearing, he listened the whole time. Even talked to me a few times, reassuring me about a few things," Kara said, that last part was to Barry and Oliver, who were looking at Kara dumbfoundedly.

"I had to make sure I didn't have to act all scary and overprotective on you both. Oh, and Alex is gone, probably to a bar, even if she seemed already drunk," Clark said, getting out of the house with everyone and pointing at Barry and Oliver at the first sentence.

"Why did Alex leave in the first place?" Oliver asked, curious and worried.

"I heard what Kara told you about her phone call with Alex, and I kind of yelled at her. She left because she was angry," Clark answered, going to tickle and annoy his cousin. The two kryptonians went further away from the table, where Oliver and Barry were still sitting on and were soon joined by Lois.

"I bet you two are feeling dumb right now, huh?" Lois asked the pair, as they were looking at Kara struggling to get out of Clark's hold.

"Pretty much," Oliver answered for Barry and himself.

"Are you ok?" Lois asked, sounding concerned.

"We're fine, well, I hope we will," this time, it was Barry's turn to answer.

"You know, I am the only one here who knows how you two feel right now. Angry, upset, stupid, betrayed. Like you don't recognize that person you've been dating for a while, but believe me, she is that same person you've always known, but with some new extra things to love, and to hate," Lois said, as they were still looking at Kara finally breaking free of her cousin and hitting him hard in the knee.

"Do you at least remember how to fly? Or can you?" Clark teased his cousin, flying up in the sky, as Kara tried to reach him, but only managing to jump half as high as the height Clark was at, making him laugh even more.

"Kal, that's not funny! You know I can only jump a little right now! I can't fly," Kara said, sounding angry now and taking long deep breaths, unintentionally activating her freeze breath.

"Kara, calm down, close your eyes and breath," Clark recommended his cousin, landing next to Kara. Kara took deep breaths and closed her eyes, cancelling her ability. Kara, still shaken from that, jumped to her house's roof.

Lois, Oliver, and Barry were talking, not really paying attention to the others. "You know, I heard stories from Clark and Eliza from when Kara first landed on Earth," Lois said, happy to have people that understood what she felt, loving a kryptonian.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Oliver asked, curious and a little suspicious that Lois would exaggerate her story.

"Well, when Kara first arrived, she was terrified of the popcorn maker, since there was no popcorn on Krypton. And the first time she went to the beach, she was amazed by the birds," Lois said, making her young friends laugh.

"Let me guess, you find it hilarious and ironic, since she is supposed to be able to fly like one?" Barry asked, confused at the fact that Kara wasn't flying with her cousin.

"Well, she is supposed to fly, it is a kryptonian power, but she seems to only be able to jump really high," Lois said, looking at her boyfriend, flying around, annoying his cousin. "Do you want to know the real reason Clark and Kara don't tell all their friends?" Lois asked, taking Oliver and Barry aback.

"Did they tell you?" Barry asked, shocked.

"No. but I know. It is because they are afraid, well mostly Kara, because she was older when she left her planet," Lois said, shocking Oliver and Barry even more.

"Afraid? Why would she be afraid?" Oliver asked, confused.

"She is still afraid everyone won't accept her for who she is, even if everyone keeps on surprising her. Since she was a teenager when she left, she lost everything, her world, her culture. And the only times her and Clark can truly be themselves, without having to be extra careful, is when they are together," Lois said, and the boys understood what she was saying. For a moment, the trio stopped talking to look at their loved ones.

"Where is Kara?" Oliver asked. The last time they turned to look at Clark and Kara, she was trying to catch Clark.

"I don't know. Kara, come over here, will you?" Lois asked, but instead of just the young blond girl, both kryptonians came to her. Kara had jumped from the roof.

"You ok?" Barry asked Kara, worried about her.

"Yah, I'm fine now. I just needed to think," Kara said, and she turned to see the door open, revealing Eliza.

"Dinner is ready!" she said, and everyone entered to house.

The dinner was very good, and Eliza invited everyone to stay and sleep over. Kara had happily given her bed to Clark and Lois, and slept on the couch with her boyfriends, in the middle as usual.

Everyone was sound asleep, and everything was quiet, except for the usual snoring sound, when the front door opened, revealing an obviously very drunk Alex. The door opening woke the trio sleeping on the bed, and they looked up to the person who entered the living room. "Alex?" Kara asked, getting up from the bed, imitated by Barry and Oliver, who were shirtless.

"Urgh, the _pest_ is still here!" Alex yelled, slurring.

"Stop yelling, you will wake everyone up," Oliver whispered, putting his shirt on.

"I will not stop yelling! You don't get it! That _unwanted alien pest_ needs to leave! _It_ can screw you both at either one of your homes, but not here!" Alex yelled even more and taking a drink in the bottle she had with her. Kara sighted, she had heard footsteps from upstairs, coming down to where the noise came from.

"Oh, the other unwanted alien freak is here!" Alex said, annoyed as she gestured to Clark, who was already mad at her for what she had said to Kara the other week.

"What is going here?" Eliza asked, yawning as she did.

"What is going on, is that I don't want your little alien pet here to come near me or to be in the same house as me!" Alex said, shocking everyone, even Clark looked shocked and angry.

"Alex, what do you mean?" Lois asked, sitting in the stairs.

"What I mean is that your little pet aliens over here," Alex gestured Kara and Clark, "Are now unwanted in this house! Even this family!" that was it, Eliza was mad and sick of her oldest daughter's actions.

"Alexandra, I will ask you to apologize right this instant," Eliza ordered, sounding really mad.

"I will never apologize for telling the truth. I am done playing nice," Alex said, still looking at Kara.

"Unless you are done, I will ask you to leave, or go to bed. And besides, you don't live here anymore," Kara recommended, also starring at Alex.

"I am not done. I might not live here, but it is still my house. I am done babying you all the time! I am sick that, since you freak crashed here, I was the one to take care of you! No thank you, nothing! You are just an alien pet parasite that sucked the life out of us since you got here, and I am sick of it!" and with that said, Alex left, her bottle still in her hand. When the door closed, Kara fell on the floor, her legs abandoning her. She started crying, putting her hands over her eyes.

"I… I am done… I don't want to get hurt by her again…" Kara said, her sob chocking some of her words.

"I will go get her, maybe fly her back to National, make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Clark hissed, leaving the house as well. Eliza and Lois went back upstairs, leaving Kara with Barry and Oliver, knowing she needed it.

Oliver and Barry helped Kara get back up, getting her back on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I loved writing it! I wrote this on a vacation in Vermont about 2 years back, so I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment, if you liked it, any suggestions, it will be my pleasure to look at them!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
